


thinking of you. hideyoshi nagachika.

by cherryguts



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff I guess, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryguts/pseuds/cherryguts
Summary: hideyoshi is a boy who's very smart and handsome. who could blame you for always thinking of him.





	thinking of you. hideyoshi nagachika.

 

 

  the weather out was chilly and cold, the tips of your fingers beginning to numb and your cheeks turning rosey every time you went out.

  your classes were still normal and boring as usual, but sitting there taking a few notes here and there, there was one person on your mind – hideyoshi. the boy with golden blonde hair and a smile that shines so bright.

  you didn't know why you loved him the way you did, he was just a normal person in tokyo. maybe it was his never ending love for new things that interested him, that certain smile he made that would make your heart skip a beat. your soft heart couldn't take it, he would always check up on you to see if you were okay, the warm voice you've grown to love each day. 

  you blushed snapping out of your little daydream. you saw everyone getting ready to leave so you decided you should get going also.

—

  walking through the campus putting on your scarf to keep warm, you saw a blue jacket and a head full of blonde hair. you smiled softly, that was hide.

  "Hide!!" you yelled out, running to the boy with a smile plastered on your face. hide turned his head hearing a familiar voice, upon seeing you he smiled. you opened your arms and hugged him tightly, nuzzling your head into his big chest. he smelled nice, like home.

  hide laughed looking down at the small figure in front of him. "What's up, you okay?" he tilted his head to catch your pink tinted faced. 

  "Hm, I'm good~" you twirled, "I've just been thinking about you." you looked down to the floor embarrassed. his brown eyes lit up for a moment, but just ended up smiling. "You're too cute [name]," you looked at him and puffed your cheeks, why is he so nice.

  "Hide?"

  "Yes?" 

  "I love you..a lot," you said lowly but looking back up to him, seeing he too has a flushed face. you laughed, went up on your tip toes putting your hands on his shoulders kissing his cheek. 

  "Hopefully that'll warm you up, cutie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever little drabble about hide and I hope you like it!! I'll get better over time and make better hide stories.


End file.
